WADDAYA MEAN THEY'RE 2 PERCENT BIRD!
by Fire Thief
Summary: Maximum RideYYH xover When 'the Voice' tells Max and her family to enter the Dark tournament, this may be there toughest challenge yet. Espesially when Koenma sends the spirit Detectives after them to find out what they really are.
1. prolouge

WADDAYA MEAN THEY'RE 2 BIRD!

Chapter 1: prologue

Takes deep breath

Dear reader,

Ok, lets' get the introductions over with so we can get on with all of our lives. Hi, I'm Maximum Ride a.k.a. Max and this is my life after The School. (I am a female for your information by the way.) The School was a place where sick whitecoats (scientists) did horrible genetic experiments on unborn babies and people. I was born there along with my family: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman (his name serves a purpose. A word to the wise when its meal time: bring a gasmask if you wish to live.) and Angel. Fang, Iggy and I are all 15; Nudge is 13, Gazzy (The Gasman's nickname. What? Would YOU want a name like the Gasman? No? Didn't think so.) is 9 and Angel is 7. Gazzy and Angel are the only blood relatives, but who cares? I'd give my life for them and so would they. We were made by the whitecoats. We were born 98 human and 2 bird. Because of that, all 6 of us have wings. Not to mention over the 5 years after escaping The School, we have discovered that we have powers. Angel can read minds, breathe underwater and control minds. Gazzy can make things invisible and can imitate any voice he's ever heard. Nudge can do sonic blasts by screaming and she can touch an object and find out who's owned it and its history. Iggy is blind (Dumb ass whitecoats tried to improve his night vision and now he's in the dark forever. Oops.) but he's got the best ears on the planet, can pick any lock and can control water. Fang can control the darkness to do his bidding. Me? I got a mini prophet in my head that speaks in riddles (not to mention it repeatedly tells me to "save the world Max.") I can also control technology and can command electricity to do what ever the heck I want. Pretty cool huh?

About a year ago, the flock and I defeated the whitecoats and Erasers and destroyed they school. You must be thinking: "They're afraid of erasers? The tiny things on the ends of pencils!" Let me tell you, it's far from that type of Eraser. The Erasers I'm talking about are also mutants like us. Half human, half wolf, and they are all about wanting to see our throats be slit and have us left us in an alley to die. At the School, they were used as guards and killers. They can transform in to werewolf-like beasts complete with fur, muzzles, claws, fang and voices so smooth if they asked a normal human to jump off a cliff, they'd do it. The good thing about an Eraser is that they only live to be about 5 years old. By that time however, they look like full-grown adults. Now, 1 year later, they're back and more powerful and dangerous then ever. The Voice (that's what we call the voice in my head and no; I'm not a person with issues like that.) finally gave us some useful info: Enter the Dark Tournament of demons and train with a women called "Master Genkai" in Tokyo, Japan. Now, this is our story…

Good luck, watch your back, and welcome to our lives,

_Maximum Ride_

Fang

Iggy

Nudge

The Gasman

Angel


	2. Meeting Genkai and a close encounter

WADDAYA MEAN THEY'RE 2 BIRD!

Chapter 2: Meeting Genkai and a close encounter

"Max? Are we there **_yet?_**" asked Nudge for what seemed like the millionth time since we started flying to Japan. Look, I love Nudge like a sister, but her talking could make Jesus an wanted murderer. And no, we weren't flying U.S. Airways or whatever. We were really flying, with our wings. It just so happens that we have a natural sense of direction so we knew we had about an hour left to go. No biggie, we once had to fly from California to The big apple (a.k.a. New York City if you're too stupid to figure that one out.) in 1 day.

"No Nudge, we are not there yet. I'd say about 1 more hour give or take until we get to Tokyo." I look over to see how Angel is barring. In her arms are her stuffed bear Celeste and her dog Total. We rescued Total about a year ago from the Institute of a Higher Living where they had been experimenting on him and others. He looks like a normal dog, but let me tell you, that dog can jump higher and farther than a kangaroo.

"Don't worry Max, I'm fine. Celeste is light and so is Total. There's no reason to be afraid." Angel said to me, obviously reading my mind again.

"I hear a plane coming guys, be very afraid." Said Iggy. I strain my ears and find out he's right.

"Gazzy, now!" I yell at the 9-year-old. In a flash, we're invisible and the plane passes us by with a loud rumble that reminded me of the time Gazzy ate 10 cans of beans for breakfast. Not a good thing let me tell you.

"Well, that was fun." Said a sarcastic Fang. I hit him over the head anime style.

"What was that for!" he yelled/asked me.

"For being your ol' sarcastic self ya oaf."

"Ooooohhhh! Fang got served!" replied Gazzy. Memo to self: no more TV for him.

Finally, we are in Tokyo and are invisible once again. After an accident in New York City, we learned to never fly around in public again.

_Well done Max, you and your friends are doing great._ I hear the Voice say.

_Long time no hear voice, so spill, where are we gonna find this Genkai of yours?_ I reply back to it in my mind.

_You have a good sense of direction Max, use it._ I sigh. Memo to self: find way to murder voice in head.

"What did Voice say Max?" asked a curious Angel. She always knows when I'm talking to it or not.

"I asked where Genkai is and t said, and I quote, '_You have a good sense of direction Max, use it.'_ God I sometimes just wanna kill him…her…whatever it is." I say to her. I look down below us and I see a temple that looks abandon and a good resting spot.

"Ok guys, I see a place to land, it looks abandoned so…" before I have any time to finish, Gazzy, Fang and Iggy are already swooping down to land. Men…

By the time we catch up to them, Gazzy has already made us visible, except the wings. Immediately I start giving orders.

"Gazzy, you and Iggy go find some wood to burn so we can keep warm. Angel, Fang, find some food of some sort that's edible. Nudge, you and I are going to find out what's in the temple." Gazzy takes Iggy's hand and leads him to the woods to find something to burn. Angel takes Fang's hand and follows them.

"C'mon Max, lets see what's inside! Maybe there'll be shrine or stuff like that or…" I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up. She gets the hint and stays quiet. He eyes widen as she looks behind me. I slowly turn around and I see an old woman smaller than Angel with graying _pink_ hair. But that's not what shocked me. What shocked me was that her index finger was pointing at me like a gun and there was blue energy at the tip of it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asks us. (By the way, for some reason, if we want to, we can understand any language we want to and speak it.) I hold my hands up in the air and say calmly,

"My name is Max and this is my younger sister Nudge. My family and I were traveling and came here to rest because it looked abandoned. We're trying to find a person called Genkai to help us train for a tournament. We'll be happy to leave if you want us to."

She smirks at us and lowers her arm and her finger stops glowing. Before she has a chance to speak Nudge says,

"Wow, how did you do that? Are you from the School too? Are you a…" Before he has a chance to say anything else, I clamp my hand over her mouth.

The woman smiles and says,

"If you are seeking Genkai then you have come to the right place. I am Genkai. Is the tournament you speak of called the Dark Tournament?" I blink. This old scrawny woman was Genkai? Oh well, I should be used to stuff like this by now. But how did she know of the Dark Tournament?

"Yes. Yes it is. How did you…" I started but I was interrupted my Genkai.

"I entered in it last year. Now where is the rest of your family? If you wish me to train you and them, then I must see all of them." I nod and whistle for them. In a matter of minuets, they are all there.

"Guys, this is Genkai. Genkai, this is Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel."

"Why do you wish the Dark Tournament and how do you know of it? I sense no spirit or demon energy from any of you so how do you know about it?" she asks us. I look at the flock for answers and Angel nods at me, meaning that we can trust this woman.

"Ok, but promise you wont think we're freaks." And with that I start explaining about the school and everything about us. When I'm done, she still has the same expression on her face; like she doesn't give a flying fart about us.

"Would it be easier if we showed you our wings Mrs. Genkai Ma'am?" asked Angel in that cute voice of her. Total barked in response and jumped up 10 feet in the air. She nods and Gazzy makes our wings visible. Her eyes widened at the sight of them She reaches out to touch Angels and Angel starts to giggle as she strokes he wings.

"That tickles." She says as she giggles some more. Iggy gasps and says,

"Max, I hear 4 people. One is deep and keeps saying 'hn.' Another is a guy with an annoying voice. Another is deep and polite and another sounds like a punk. They're heading this way." Genkai's eyes widen.

"Do you know them?" asks Fang. He speaks!

"Yes, one is Yusuke Urameshi, another is Kuwabara. They're humans. The other two are Kurama and Hiei. They're demons. I suggest that you hide now." She said in a flat voice. Gazzy nods and in a blink of an eye we're invisible. Just in time too, 4 guys just appeared at the top of the steps to Genkai's temple. 2 of them looked exhausted .

"Jeez grandma, you really gotta get an elevator or something. Them stairs kill me every time!" says one with black hair and looked like he robbed a hair gel factory. Another looked really ugly with a dead orange animal on his head. Upon closer inspection did I realize the "animal" on his head was his hair. Another was a man (woman?) with long red hair and deep green eyes. The final one was as short as Angel and had black with a white starburst in the center hair that defied all laws of physics. But then again, so did we.

"Yo Grandma! Koenma says that the Dark Tournament is comin' up and we gotta enter! Not to mention this year we need 6 people. Meaning it's gonna be you and someone else. So start training us ol' hag." Said the guy with hair gel.

"No. I won't train you Yusuke. You're strong enough and I'm already training some people." At this our eyes lightened up. Did this mean…

"Well your still gonna be on the team! Right!" this comment came from the guy with orange hair. His voice made me cringe.

"No Kuwabara, I'm not. I died last time and the next time I wanna die will be of old age, NOT because I lost a fight in demon world."

"But Genkai, where will we find our last 2 teammates?" This came from the man with long red hair.

"Kurama, you have plenty of friends who are demons. Why not ask Jin or Touya?"

"Hn. Fine. I told you this was a waste of time detective. Let's go." Said the short one. He started to turn around when he stopped.

"Genkai, someone else is here. I sense 6 people with low spirit energy. It's actually lower than the baka's."

"What's that suppose to mean hamster legs!" said Kuwabara.

"Amazing. You actually KNEW that was an insult. Now tell me Genkai, who else is here?" Hiei replied.

"No one besides you four and I are here, Sociopath. Now if you'll excuse me." She sat on the ground and started to meditate.

Yusuke took out something and said,

"Koenma you diaper bag! We need a portal to your office now." Then, a hole that was swirling black and blue appeared and they all stepped through it and they disappeared. Genkai opened one eye and stopped meditating.

"You can come out now."

We appeared and Gazzy asked Genkai,

"So does that mean that you're gonna train us."

"Yes, but you need to show me your powers and enter you in the Tournament." She said. We all smile. Maybe we had really found a home… Wait a minuet, who the heck was I kiddin'!


	3. The Detectives mission and the Tournamen

WADDAYA MEAN THEY'RE 2 PERCENT BIRD!

Chapter 3: The Detectives mission and the Tournament begins

Before I begin, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW PEOPLE! DO IT BEFORE I SEND ERASERS ON ALL YOU WHO DON'T REVIEW! That is all.

FT: Ok people! PLACES!

Hiei: Hn. Im not doing this baka ningen attempt at a story.

FT: You're doing it Hiei or else.

Hiei: Or else what?

FT: OHHHHHH YUKINA! I KNOW WHO YOUR BRO...

Hiei: Ok Ill do it.

Max:see, thats what happens when you upset the great Fire Thief. Of course, she's making me say this because she has power over whatever I do.I cant help it though...I get free doughnuts on Fridays!

Yusuke: HEY! FT, how come we dont get doughnuts?

FT: Because I can and I just did.Now for the final time... PLACES YOU BAKA'S BEFORE I SEND THE ERASERS ON STERIODS ON YOU!

Everyone: wimper

* * *

"Waddaya want diaper brains! The tournament is in 1 week and your giving us a mission!" asked an angry Yusuke. (I did a little fast forward if you don't mind.) He and the team of spirit detectives are in Koenma's office awaiting their next mission. There baby of a boss (with anger equal to Hitler's at the moment) replies,  
"For your information Yusuke, this mission has to do with the Dark Tournament! Now sit down AND SHUT UP!" By now he's redder than Kurama's hair, if that was possible. 

"Now than, for some reason, a team of all humans called, 'Team Angel Experiment' has entered the tournament. According to my spies that have checked them out, they're names are…" he pushes a button and his screen come down and shows a burry picture of Angel,

"Angel," he pushes the button again and this picture has Gazzy's picture,

"The Gasman a.k.a. Gazzy," he pushes it again and Nudge is shown,

"Nudge," he pushes it again and Iggy is shown,

"Iggy," he pushes it again and Fang is shown,

"Fang," he pushes it again and Max is shown,

"And their leader and oldest member, Maximum Ride a.k.a. Max."

"Why are there names so weird?" asked Kuwabara.

"Kami (1) know Kuwabara." Answered Koenma.

"Hn. What's so special about them? Our team has humans." Asks Hiei.

"According to my spies, they use no Spirit energy when they fight, in fact, they HAVE no Spirit energy, yet they have powers. But that's not all. I tried looking them up, and they have no files." Now he had gotten the team's attention.

"How can they have no files Koenma? You have a file for every person and demon ever born in all 3 of the worlds." Asks Kurama. In his mind, Yoko was curious on how 6 kids had gotten past Koenma.

"That's what I need you to find out. Who they are, what are they and what do they do. You might fight them in the tournament but observe how they fight. Be careful when you fight them. All of my spies that I've sent at them have come back an inch towards death." With that statement, Yusuke and Kuwabara gulped in fear. Kurama tensed up a little bit and Hiei was… well, Hiei.

(FF to the day that they have to leave for the tournament Max's POV)

Genkai leads us to a forest with an old path leading in to it. I'm wearing jeans with a white skort over it. The skort has slits up the sides so I can run. For a shirt I'm wearing a U2 'How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb' concert shirt. (FT: if you dont know what it looks like, look it up on the Internet. Its a beautiful thing isn't it?) To complete my outfit I have a green hat on that makes me look like 'Hey-I'm-the-kid-who-always-wears-a-hat-at-school-even-though-I'm-not-suppose-to.' Fang is wearing black cargos with a ton of pockets that have kunai and shuriken in all of them. He has a plain black T-shirt on along with a spiky dog collar and spiky wristband. Iggy is wearing tan cargos with a heck of a lot of pockets, one of which has a whip in. He is also wearing a plain white T-shirt. Nudge is wearing a pink skirt that goes to her knees with slits up to her hips so she can run. She has a black halter top on that says, "Don't hate me because I'm powerful," along with a lot of necklaces. Gazzy is wearing camouflage cargos with about 5 pockets. He has a camouflage shirt on. On his back is a katana that Genkai gave him. Angel is wearing white jeans with an orange Reese's shirt. In her hand is Celeste and by her side is Total, wagging his tail without a care in the world. Man I wish that was me. I turn my attention to Genkai as she starts to talk,

"Alright team, this path leads to the boat which will take you to the Dark Tournament. Remember what I told you about how they eliminate people on the boat. Angel, if you ever get scared, pretend one of the demons is Jeb. Remember what you are fighting for. Good luck." Genkai said to us. With that, she disappears into the shadows.

"How does she do that?" asks Nudge with wonder in her voice. I roll my eyes and take hers and Angel's hand. Gazzy holds Iggy's hand to lead him through the path. Soon we see a fire. Around it are some creatures that make Erasers look handsome after they've transformed. Now that's sayin' something, let me tell you.

"I smell humans, where are they?" I hear one of them asks. They turn to look at us.

"That must be them. Strange, I sense no spirit energy coming from them at all. Maybe they're lost…" says one that looks like a cross between a bull, a human and a dog.

"Letsssssssssss kill them!" shouts another one that sounded like a snake and looked like one too. I look over to Gazzy and say to him in our 'flock tongue,'

"U and A Gazzy, up and away." He nods at me and asks me in flock tongue,

"Wings showing or non-showing?"

"Non-showing please." He snaps his fingers and our wings that are underneath our clothes vanish. Our wings uncurl out of the slits in our shirts, but the demons can't see them.

"CHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGEEEE!" the demons yell as they start to stamped towards us. Before they could blink, we had disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" asks a demon. (I'm too lazy to describe him. Just imagine a real but-ugly demon and that him.) I whistle to them and shout,

"Up here ya assholes!" They look up and they see us in the air, along with Total who is Angel's arms.

"What the…"

"Listen up losers; we're here for the Dark Tournament. You can fight us on the boat. Until then anyone got a problem with us, please raise your hand now and we'll happily kill you now." All of the demons are silent until one brave, but stupid one raises there hand and says,

"I'm not afraid of some puny humans!" I look at the flock to see who will do the honors of killing this sad, sad soul. Fang goes forward and says,

"I got this idiot Max." He closes his eyes and then opens them after 1 minute. His eyes are glowing black. He raises his right arm and says,

"_WHIRLPOOL OF SHADOWS!_" Shadows appear underneath the demon that raised his hand and they start to suck him in until he's gone.

"Gazzy, you got 5 seconds to tell me what happened before I punch your lights out." Iggy demands.

"It was cool. A demon raised his hand and Fang sent the shadows to eat him." Gazzy told him.

"Cool." He replied.

"Now, if anyone else is dumb enough to insult us, then we will patiently wait for the boat up here." I said.

"Hey Max, the boat's here and is about to blow the whistle in 3…2…1…" Iggy counted down. As he reached zero, the boats whistle went off. Nice huh? We fly towards the boat and get on. Within 15 minutes, the boat was sailing towards the island where the Dark Tournament takes place. Soon, the captain pushes a button and an arena appears on the boat.

"Ok demons…and lowlife humans (Max&team: HEY!)… Here's how things are gonna work. You send one fighter to the arena. They fight and if they lose, you can't compete in the Tournament. Now choose your fighters!" the captain says to all of us on the boat. All of the teams send their biggest player to the ring. Angel is jumping up and down saying,

"I wanna fight Max! PleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE!" Amazingly enough, she said all of this in one breath.

"Ok Angel, you can fight, just don't die on us, ok?" I said to her. She squeals with delight and flies to the arena. There's a total of 5 demons in the arena and they all start laughing when we send Angel up there to fight. Crud… what have I done? Angel's only 7 and she's about to fight demons who are more than 3 times her size.

"Lets kill the kid first and then it's every demon for themselfs!" I hear one demon with an axe as a weapon shout to the other demons. They charge at Angel. Her eyes glow white for a split second, and then the demon with the axe gets a glazed look in his eyes before he starts killing the demons.

"Gazzy, what's going on?" Iggy asked.

"Well, Angel's using her mind control on a demon with an axe and he just chopped the head off of one demon... now he chopped another demon in half from the waist... now he chopped another one in half from the head...Ouch... he just chopped off a guys head, arms and legs. One demon left...Owww... thats gotta hurt. He just chopped a guy in 4 big pieces. Now he's... Ohhhhhhh... he just split himself down the middle. I guess Angel won then." I look at Angel and she seems very happy with herself. All of the other demons are like: o.o

"GET THEM!" a demon shouted and the demons stampeed(sp?) towards us. We fly up and begin our attacks. Gazzy takes out his new katana and goes invisible with it.

"_INVISIBLE SHOCKWAVE SLASH!_" we hear him say and about5 demons fall dead. Nudge takes a deep breathe before diving and screaming, (Like Talon on Static Shock)causing about10 demons to disenigrate. Iggy's eyes glow blue and a wave the size of the Empire State building appears behind him.

"_TSUNAMI RUSH HOUR!_" he shouts before 12 demons are swept off of the boat. I place my arms like I'm about to shoot an arrow.

"_PARALYZING ARROW! SPLIT AND FOLLOW YOU TARGETS!_" I shout as I relase the unseen string and an army of arrows of electricity rain down on the demons. The arrows follow and paralyze the rest of the demons. My eyes glow yellow andthe skies start to darken and lightning cracks as I say my final attack:

"_LIGHTNING STORM BRAGGADE!_" Lightning flashes and strikes the rest of the demons, killing them.

"Well that was no challenge. Hey Fang, care to get rid of the bodies?" I ask him. He noddes and preforms his whirlpool of shadows and the bodies disapear.

"I take it we won?" Iggy asked.

"Duh, we won. By the way Iggy, what kind of name is "Tsunami rush hour?" Why not just tsunami? 'Cause that sounded kinda..." I slap my hand over Nudge's mouth before she can say anything else to Iggy. I look at the front of the boat and I see the Island where the tournament will take place. I guess the Tournament has officially begun.

* * *

FT: And CUT! brilliant people! ok take the rest of the day off you deserve it.

All: YES!


	4. Round one

WADDAYA MEAN THEY'RE 2 PERCENT BIRD!

Chapter 4: Round one of the Tournament

Sorry I havent updated lately. Im sorry!

Before I begin, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING THAT IS FILLED WITH PEACE, LOVE, AND BELLBOTTOMS, REVIEW PEOPLE! DO IT BEFORE I SEND ERASERS ON STERIODS ON ALL YOU WHO DON'T REVIEW! That is all.

* * *

Ways to get rid of evil plot bunnies:  
1. Atempt to lure them away with a carrot.  
2. If that doesn't work, put the bunnies in cages and bring out the dino-mito!  
3. If that fails, bring out Gazzy and feed him beans and leave him alone with the bunnies.  
4. If that ain't workin', bring out a sibling or friend who's crazy and get them sugar high and leave them alone with the bunnies to let them do their stuff.  
5. Not workin' get the smartest person tyou know and have them make a weapon that's problaly illegal.  
6. Still not workin', get the most destructive person or people you know (in my case, my three cousins), and let them bring out the, as Whit Angel Chan says, "Fun Waiting to happen."  
7. If none of this works, read the second to last final suggestion.  
8. If all else fails, bring out a kid between the ages of 3-7 or as innocet as they come, and let them lead thebunnies away with what I like to call, "The carrot of insperation."  
9. If none of this stuff works, you're on your own!

* * *

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE DARK TOURNAMENT! IM YOUR HOST, JURI NOW LETS MEET THIS YEARS TEAMS!" the announcer named Juri...well...announced.

"LAST YEARS CHAMPIONS... TEAM URAMESHI!" Juri announced as the team of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Jin and Toya come onto the platform.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the demons shouted.

"SHADDDDUPPPPP!" Yelled Yusuke. The demons, (who suddenly remembered who beat Toguro) shut up.

"TEAM KATSYUA! TEAM HONDA! TEAM MAZAKI! TEAM JONOUCHI! TEAM HIROTO! AND TEAM SHINOBI!" the crowd cheered as the teams came out.

"NOW THIS YEAR WE HAVE A TEAM OF ALL HUMANS!" Juri announced as she headed for the bomb shelter.

:Silence: then

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!" The demons yelled they started to argue with her.

"Listen, I dont make the rules, I just announce. NOW FOR YOUR FINAL TEAM... TEAM ANGEL EXPERIMENT!" With that we walk up to the platform. We're wearing the same stuff we wore yesterday.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The demons yell.

"HUMANS SUCK!" one demon yelled. I look at him and fly towards him, my wings invisible. Everyone was in shock that I could fly.

"So, you think humans such, eh?" I said as I start cracking my knuckles. I raise my hand towards one of the spotlights. The electicity travles to me and the spotlight is shut off. I raise my hand to the demon and shout,

"_LIGHTINING OF ZEUS!_" then with an attack power equall to the Greek god Zeus, that demon is killed. I fly back to the platform and turn to the demons and say,

"Ok losers, anyone else got a problem with us being human, please speak up now so we can kill you." I tell them. They stay silent.

* * *

Yusuke's POV

When Juri called out Team Angel Experiment,I got nervous. Who or what are these guys? My confusion is doubled when I see the oldest...Max was it? fly up to a demon in the audience and kill him with one shot. Crap. This could be harder than tryin' ta beat Toguro. 'cause last time, I knew what I was up against. Now...what are these guys? Not to mention, why is there team name 'Angel Experiments'? Juri started to speak again, so, time to pay attention, if I could...

* * *

Normal POV

"Ladies and Demons! Its time to pick our first round of the tournament!" Juri says. All the demons start yelling and cheering, hoping that we'll be killed. Yep, just a normal day for me, tryin' to avoid bein' killed.

"The first round is Team Shinobi vs. Team Angel Experiment!" Juri announced. The crowd went wild.

"Now, will the team captains come up and decide on the way they shall fight?" Juri asked us. So, I go up to the platform and come face-to-face with a pretty handsome demon, for once. He was taller than me with dark brown hair with red streaks in them. His eyes were a brown that almost hypnotized me and whe was well-muscled wearing those fighting clothes of his. He put out his hand and introduced himself,

"That was pretty cool what you did to that demon earlier. I'm Zaki. And you are..."

"Im Maximum Ride. Max for short. Let's get down to business. How's this: one of my teammates, versus all of yours at the same time?" I proposed.

"That would be unfair, now wouldn't it?"

"Since when do demons care about what's fair and not?" I responded.

"I've been told I'm not like most fire demons. I have a better idea anyways. How this: One vs. one. the winner of that match goes on to the next match." I thought for a moment and said,

"I suppose I'll agree to that." Juri announced our desicion and I flew (Wings still hidden of course) back to the team. Gazzy was by then as hyper as a A.D.H.D kid who had just robbed a candy store an forgot to take his medicene.

"Hey Max! We agreed on the order of fighting in the tournament, so that means Im up right? Right?Right?Right?" He said in one breathe. How he did that I'll never know.

"Yes Gazzy, you're up." He did a victory pose and flew to the stage, were a snake-like demon was waiting for him.

"the first round with Sala versus...The Gasman! No offence kid, but what kind of name is that?" Juri asked. I answered for him.

"Lets just say that his name serves a purpose. A word to the wise for all: Stay upwind."

"Max...I gotta...ya'know..." Gazzy said, his face started to turn red. My face along with the rest of my teammates faces paled.

"Can't you hold it?" Iggy asked franticly.

"No..."

"Uh-oh..." Said Nudge.

"crud.." Fang said.

"IF YOU ALL WISH TO LIVE, DUCK AND COVER, DUCK AND COVER!" I shout as I pull my hat down on my face and duck. A second later a big POOOOOOTTTT was heard throughout the stadium, and demons were dropping dead like flies. My teammates and I slowly rise up from our hiding spots, with gas masks on, making our breathing sound like Darth Vader.

"And THAT'S why he's called, 'The Gasman'." Angel said. (FT: I was pretty much LMAO when i wrote this part.)

(Minutes later...)

"Ok then, now that this has been cleared up, the the fight... BEGIN!" Juri shourted. Gazzy and Sala got in thier fighting positions and Gazzy took out his katana.

"Sssssso. you think that you can wield a sssssword?" asked Sala

"Damn straight." Gazzy answered.

"Gazzy! Language!" I yell to him. Let's just say we've been trying to cut back on the cursing since Angel stubbed her toe and started cursing like a sailor.

"Got it!" Gazzy said. The words barely left his mouth before he dissapeared. The demons weere shocked.

"What are these kids?"

"Who are these kids?" were amoung the questions asked. I smriked. They will never know. Thats when I hear Gazzy's attack.

"_INVISIBLE SHOCKWAVE SLASH!_" Sala didn't even have time to scream before he was cut in half.

>Ten seconds later>

"Well since both pieces of Sala haven't moved for ten seconds, the winner of this round is Team Angel Experiment!" said Juri. Gazzy had already made himself visible, so, being him, he put his hands together and shook them in the air like cartoons do when they've won something. I rol my eyes and we exit the arena. Before we enter the hotel, I do a head count of us. My nightmare has come to life.

Angel was misssing.

* * *

YEA! Cliffie!

Oh! tonight, I met the hottest guy EVER! i forget his name, but it was the name of a drink and it rhymed with 'lanyard'! HOTTIE!


End file.
